Crispy Cupcakes
by seathroughmyraybans
Summary: When Ethan and Erica are assigned to make 50 chocolate cupcakes for a bake sale, what will happen? ETHICA TWO-SHOT! Rated T for slight cussing, but other than that it is pretty much safe. First story, tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! Tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show or any of its characters. I do own this story though!**

"Hello, Sarah!?" Ethan answered his cellphone. "Hi, Ethan. I'm super busy today, so i'm afraid I can't help bake the cupcakes for the bake sale. I'm so sorry. Just, say I helped and i'll pay you back later. Kay?" Sarah explained. "U- N- Kay..." Ethan said, disappointed. "Thanks! See ya!" Sarah said and hung up the phone. Ethan sighed and lightly tossed his cellphone on his bed. "So much for more time with Sarah..." he muttered to himself, and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen to set out the bakery supplies.

In Home Ec. class, they were currently learning baking. Somebody, otherwise know as Benny, set an oven on fire, so the class decided to have a bake sale in order to raise money to buy a new one. The class was split into groups of three to four people and assigned a certain food to bake at home for the bake sale. Ethan was in a group with Benny, Sarah, and Erica, and they were assigned 50 chocolate cupcakes.

Ethan had all of the supplies and ingredients laid out on the kitchen island. He quickly went upstairs to grab his cellphone. He didn't even bother changing his shirt because Sarah wouldn't be there. When he got up to his room, his cellphone rang again. "Hello?" Ethan answered. "Hi. Its Benny. I'm *cough* sick..."

"You're _sick_?" Ethan said through the phone, very disappointed. "I'm sorry! I've been coughing nonstop since lastnight!" a very sick Benny said on the other line. "Well, can't you just use a spell?" Ethan begged. "No! I looked through the entire book, and there wasn't ONE spell that could- that cou- ACHOOOOOOOO...make me feel better." Benny said.

"I CAN'T BAKE CUPCAKES WITH ERICA ALONE!" Ethan shouted. "Sarah bailed too?" Benny asked. "Yeah..." Ethan said. "Sorry, but I can barely get out of bed." Benny said. "Well, if I would've known that you and Sarah were going to back out, I wouldn't have agreed to be in a group with you guys for the bake sale, and I don't think Erica would've either. And I certainly wouldn't have volunteered my house!" Ethan said. "Sorry, man. I told you Home Ec. was a bad idea! We failed noodles! How could we pull together cupcakes?!" Benny said.

"To be fair, the only reason we failed noodles was because of a mutant alligator. And I can't back out because Ms. Upinhymer would kill all of us!" Ethan said. "Well, i'm sorry... But you don't want my germs all over... ACHOOOOOOOO! I gotta go... Bye..." Benny said, hanging up the phone. "Seriously... Of all people to bake cupcakes with..." Ethan mumbled to himself.

Ethan woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. "5:00! I must've fallen asleep!" Ethan said as he ran down the stairs to answer the door. "Hi, dork. Where's everybody else? I'm like, half an hour late." Erica said as she stepped inside the house. "Oh... They bailed..." Ethan said. "What? No way! Make sure they look good, I'm outta here!" Erica said, preparing to fly away.

"ERICA! WAIT!" Ethan shouted. "What?! You know I don't like having conversations with you!" Erica snapped back. "I can't bake 50 cupcakes by myself! If you don't help me, all four of us fail! Sarah would be so pissed at you!" Ethan said. Erica made a face, and then glared at Ethan as she said, "Fine! But if you tell _anybody_ I baked cupcakes with _you_, you had better learn to sleep with ONE. EYE. OPEN!"

They made their way to the kitchen and began preparing to bake cupcakes. "Preheat the oven to 350." Ethan said. "Excuse me?" Erica said as if Ethan had just insulted her. "Please preheat the oven to 350?" Ethan said, unsure. "Thats a little better. What's next?" Erica said as she turned on the oven. "Put the cupcake liners in the muffin tins." he said. "Kay." Erica said as she and Ethan began putting the liners in the tins. "Done. What's next." Erica said.

"Sift flour, baking powder, baking soda, cocoa and salt." Ethan said, grabbing each ingredient as he said it. Then they began to sift the ingredients. "What's next?" Erica said, seeming awfully eager to get this over with. "In another bowl, beat together the butter and sugar." Ethan said.

"Okay." Erica said, grabbing the ingredients and putting them into another bowl. She then began to beat the ingredients. "_This is kind of fun..._" she thought to herself, but then cursed herself for thinking than anything with Ethan was fun.

"U- what's next?" Erica said. "Add the eggs beating very well then mix in the vanilla." Ethan said, copying the directions word for word. They both began mixing the vanilla and eggs into the butter-suger mixture.

"Okay, now we add the flour mixture alternately with the milk to the sugar stuff." Ethan said, grabbing the bowl of flour mixture as Erica grabbed the milk. They added it to the sugar mixture and continued to mix.

"Done?" Erica asked as Ethan finished mixing. "Done." Ethan confirmed. "Bring the muffin tins over."

Erica brought the tins over and then helped Ethan fill them up. "Okay. Thats 20. Guess we will wait until these are done, and then frost them while another batch is baking." Erica said. Then they began filling the other tins and preparing the frosting. They finished frosting all of the batches except one, which was still in the oven. "Alright! Let's clean up before your parents and Jane get home." Erica said.

Ethan nodded and began to clean up. He picked up the bag of flour and went to put it away, but tripped over a mixing spoon on the floor, and he ended up spilling flour all over himself.

Erica began giggling uncontrolably. One thing Ethan noticed however, was that it wasn't laughing at him, like she normally would to make him feel bad. It was giggling, like an innocent child. He thought that it was really adorable. But then he cursed himself for thinking anything about Erica was adorable. He stood up, and Erica began giggling even more. Ethan began to giggle too. "You think this is funny? Huh?" Ethan asked as Erica continued to giggle. Ethan then took a handful of flour from the other flour bag and threw it at her.

He expected she would be upset, but she just started laughing harder. She went and picked up an egg and cracked it above his head. Ethan went and grabbed the cocoa powder and threw it at her, and she stole it from him and threw it at him. She ran over to the kitchen sink and sprayed him with the hose before he could catch up with her. They were both hysterical with laughter as they ran around, continuing to throw ingredients at eachother.

They eventually stopped laughing, but then looked at the mess they made of eachother and the kitchen, and began laughing again. "My mom's gonna kill us!" Ethan said. "I know!" Erica said. Then they gradually stopped laughing and looked at eachother. Then, as if on cue, they both leaned in really close, and touched lips.

What started out as a sweet little peck turned into a passionate, lingering kiss, which escalated into a heated makeout session. It got really hot inside the room, and then the fire alarms went off. "OH SHIT! THE CUPCAKES!" they shouted in unison.

Erica ran over to the oven and grabbed the final batch cupcakes out of the oven. She cut one open and it was so burned the knife didn't even go through it. "Damn it... Hard as a rock..." Erica said. A deep blush had crept across her face as realization had hit her. "_I just kissed Ethan... And I liked it..._"she thought. There was no denying it. "I-um-uh-I-ugh!" she stuttered. That just embarassed her further. The only thing crossing her mind now was "_Oh no! He didn't like it!_"

They baked and frosted another tin of cupcakes without another word, making sure they didn't burn them this time. When they finished they cleaned up silentley, and Erica went home.

"Hello?" Sarah answered her phone. "SARAH! EMERGENCY! GET TO MY HOUSE NOW!" Erica said on the other line, obviously panicked. "Kay. Be there in a sec." Sarah said, and literaly a second later was at Erica's window. "Whoa. What happened to you! Did the cupcake monster throwup? And, why are you wearing one of Ethan's shirts?" Sarah said, beyond confusion.

"I-I- You gotta promise you wont tell anybody!" Erica said. "Promise! What the hell happened?" Sarah said. Erica took a deep breath. "I-k-kissed-I I CANT SAY IT!" Erica said. "You kissed _who_?" Sarah asked, demanding.

"E-E-ETHAN!" Erica said, embarassed. "Whoa.. How the hell did that even happen?" Sarah asked. "We were baking the cupcakes, and then the flour, and the eggs and the hose and the laughing, and the kissing, and the making out, and the fire alarms and the burned cupcakes!" Erica said, hysterical.

"Making out!?" Sarah said, acting as if the world was coming to an end. "That must've been horrible for you... Sorry!" Sarah said sympathetically. "That's the problem..." Erica mumbled. "What's the problem?" Sarah asked. "I liked it..." Erica said really quietly. "What?"

"I LIKED IT!" Erica yelled, then covered her face. "Well, dang!" Sarah said. "What do I do?" Erica asked, fumbling with the edge of Ethan's shirt she was wearing.

"Well, do you like him?" Sarah asked. "N-Well,maybe... a little..." Erica mumbled. "Oh. Well... Whatever you think... I just can't belive this..." Sarah said.

"BENNY!" Ethan screamed over the phone. "What?" Benny said hoarsley. "I kissed Erica..." Ethan said. "WHAT?!" Benny screamed, obviously hurting his voice. "I-I didn't mean to... b-but I... kinda... liked it..." Ethan said. "It's fine dude. She doesn't like me anyway. Talk to Sarah. I gotta go... bye" Benny said, his voice barely audible. By the time he said goodbye, he could barely talk.

"Ugh..." Ethan said as he buried his face in his pillow. "My. Life. Sucks. Right. Now!" he screamed. After about 30 minutes, he fell asleep. He woke up to taps on his window.

"Erica?" he asked, opening the window. "Hi... I-Uh.. I should go. This was a horrible idea..." Erica mumbled, turning to leave. "No, wait! What-what were you here for?" Ethan asked, grabbing Erica's arm. "I... I just..."Erica said. What could she say?

"Erica...?" Ethan asked, looking her in the eyes. "Ethan... I li... I l-" Erica said. What was she doing? She was just embarassing herself. She decided to take a chance anyway. She really didn't have anything to lose at this point, so she stretched up on her toes and began to kiss him.

This kiss lasted longer than the one before. After a while, Erica broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Ethan's. "So..." Erica said, breathing heavily. "So..." Ethan said, breathing heavily as well. "What happens after this? Dating, not dating..?" Erica asked.

"Secretly dating?" Ethan said, offering a suggestion. "I like that." Erica said as she pulled Ethan in for another kiss.

**First story! Tell me what you think! Maybe I should make it a two-shot? **


	2. Chapter 2

**The second (AND FINAL) chapter. If you like my stories keep an eye out for my folive one which should be coming out soon. ;)**

He went through the rest of the day hurriedly, nervously anticipating that evening. When he finally got home, did his homework, and ate dinner, he went to his room and got ready for Erica. Then he heard a knock at the door. "Ethan! It's Sarah!"

Ethan ran downstairs and answered the door for Sarah. Ethan's parents had left a few moments before, trusting that Ethan had enough responsibility to keep Jane safe for at least 5 minutes. "Hey. I brought that movie 'The Sitter'. I heard it's really funny. Maybe we can watch it after Jane goes to bed?" Sarah said, looking at Ethan. "Uh- y-Yeah, sure!" Ethan said nervously. Then he got a text message.

_Hey, I'm at your bedroom window! ~Erica_

He knew he was in deep shit now. "I- I'll be right back!" He said running up the stairs to his room. "Hey, Erica!" he said, opening the window. "Hey!" Erica said, kissing him immediately. They kissed for at least 20 minutes. Then Ethan got another text.

_Hey, Jane's asleep. Let's watch our movie! ;) ~Sarah_

"Who was that?" Erica asked. "Oh, uh... It was Benny! Yeah, that's who it was!" Ethan said, awkwardly. "I'll be right back! I forgot... to get a drink of water." he said, rushing down the stairs.

"Hey... Let's start the movie _really_ quietly." Ethan said. "Okay...?" Sarah said, turning the volume down as the movie started. "Oh! I forgot... my... movie hat! Yeah. Can't watch a movie without it. Be right back!" he said, running up the stairs again.

"Ethan?" Erica asked. "What? I'm fine!" Ethan replied. "Okay!" Erica said, kissing him. They kissed for a few minutes, and then Erica began removing his shirt. "I gotta go... get another drink... Yeah. Be right back!" Ethan said as he ran downstairs, putting his shirt on as he went.

"Kay. Start the movie!" Ethan said. "Where's your hat?" Sarah asked. "Oh yeah, be right back!" Ethan said again, running upstairs, taking off his shirt as he went up. He opened the door and went up to Erica. "Okay!" he said. "I don't know what's going on, but you're cute anyway." Erica said, kissing him more. "Oh, shoot! I left the, um... water running! Be right back!" Ethan said, running down the stairs, being sure to grab a hat on the floor.

He put the hat on as he went down. "Kay, got my hat. Let's watch the movie." he said, sitting on the couch. "Ethan. Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Sarah asked. "Oh! Yeah! Be-" Ethan began. "Be right back?" Sarah said. "Yeah..." Ethan said, running up the stairs, removing his hat, throwing it to the floor as he walked in. "Ethan, what's going on?" Erica asked.

"Who cares!" Ethan said, pulling Erica into a kiss. Little did Ethan or Erica know, Sarah was also curious about what was going on, so she silently followed Ethan to his room a few minutes behind him, without either of them seeing her. When she peeked through the door, she swung it open and gasped.

"SARAH!" they both gasped. "I'm so sorry! Just... wow..." Sarah said, still shocked beyond belief. "What's going on here?" Sarah asked after she calmed herself. "We... maybe... well..." Ethan said. "We're kissing, what does it look like?" Erica finally said. "I mean, are you guys like, dating?" Sarah asked.

"Well... we wanted to keep it a secret..." Erica said. "But I guess it's pointless if we don't want to be seen together." she finished, no longer talking to Sarah, but looking at Ethan. "Well, a month of secretly dating can really open your eyes." Ethan said. "So, what are you saying?" Erica said, her eyes brimming with tears. She was sure that this was their breakup, and she was sure she would never get over it.

"I'm ready to go public if you are." Ethan said, hoping this was what she meant, and not the alternative. "Yes!" Erica said, blinking away her tears.

"Well, that was a very touching moment, but we have a movie downstairs that's not gonna watch itself? Erica, wanna watch 'The Sitter' with us?" Sarah said.

"Hey! I love that movie! Lets go watch it!" Erica said, holding her boyfriend's hand.

**Yeah! Ethica! I will probably do another Ethica one soon. Tell me what you thought of this story, and tell me if you think I should do a Folive one! (the folive one will probably be more serious)**

**- w/3 NumberOneFangirlForever**


End file.
